Feelings - A Shadouge Oneshot
by PackageHD
Summary: Rouge has some news for Shadow, how will he react, and will it make or break what they have? Short OneShot.


A/N - Hey guys, if you're a returning reader from my previous stories, note that this is a lone oneshot, and has no relation to anything else i've written. On another note, I've put a hold on my "When Darkness Rises" story, I wrote the next 5 or so chapters, but I'm just not happy with it, so i'm going back to the drawing board with that story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this Shadouge Oneshot!

A little background info for this story, Shadow and Rouge have been partners for around 10 years now, the two have been through thick and thin, until one night Rouge hits Shadow with a bombshell, and he realizes just how he truly feels about his longtime companion.

Location:Club Rouge

Time:3:26a.m.

Shadow's POV.

_Jesus I need a break. Eggman was beyond a handful today, not to mention Sonic making a mess of something I had under control. The last thing I need to do is wake Rouge up. _

Too Late.

As he opened the door to Club Rouge, his eyes met the bright aqua eyes of his longtime partner Rouge.

"You were out late." She says, a hint of angst and curiosity in her voice.

"I swear Robotnik never sleeps, he's always got something going on."

She giggles, leaning back in the chair she's sat down in. Shadow walks over and sit on the couch across from her, crossing his arms and resting his eyes.

"Shady, there's something I gotta tell ya…" her voice went from curious to serious, causing him to open one of his eyes to examine her, her demeanor is tense and her eyes are full of something he rarely saw from her, fear. He sat up, opening both eyes and giving her his full, undivided attention.

"What's wrong?" He asks simply.

"Well… there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. GUN gave me a huge promotion, which is awesome and all, but there's a consequence to it…"

Shadow continues to study her, she only seems to be getting more tense as the conversation continues. He decides to scoot over and pat the couch next to him, calling her to sit next to him. She's slightly hesitant, but then she walks over and sits next to him, locking her aqua eyes with his fiery eyes.

"Keep going." He insists, she nods and continues.

"I… I have to move. I have to leave everyone." A tear escapes her eye as her voice begins to break. Shadow was by no means the affectionate type, but after 10 long years of Rouge saving his ass and Shadow saving her ass, the two bonded closer than anyone could've imagined. Shadow took the moment to wipe the tear from her cheek with his gloved hand, then he pulled her into a hug.

"Shadow… I don't wanna leave my friends… I-" She pauses for a moment, the two release from the hug and Shadow watches closely.

"I don't wanna lose you."

Shadow wasn't one to show emotion. He rarely cried, he rarely laughed, he rarely did anything other than kick ass, except when he was around Rouge. He could let his guard down around her, he truly trusted her, and it showed with his response. He grabbed her hand before speaking.

"Rouge… you'll never _**lose**_ me. We could be across the world from each other, all it takes is a quick chaos control and i'm right back by your side." Shadow looks deeply into her eyes, searching for any relief, but she only seemed to sadden even more.

"Shady… I love living with you, I love talking to you after work, watching movies and messing with you when you're having your mood swings, I like having you to talk to when a date goes wrong, or when you need me, I can be there for you!" Her face gradually brightens as she talks, causing Shadow to smirk as well.

"So you want me to come with you?"

She glares deeply back at him, trying to read him is near impossible.

"Is that an option?"

Shadow releases her hand and stands for a moment, turning away. He sighs, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. _What is this feeling… it's like an elephant stepping on my chest. I've felt it before… but I can't remember when that was._

Then it hit him like a truck, he froze in place, Rouge staring at the back of him, deep down she was begging for a reply sometime this century, she knew Shadow often got lost in thought, so she patiently waited while he realized something he's been conflicted with for 10 years now.

_I remember the first time I felt it… when she was with Knuckles… she told me they got engaged… yeah… all makes sense now. _

Shadow slowly turned, letting his arms fall back to his side, he let out a deep sigh and sat back next to Rouge.

"It's definitely an option, there's only two options in fact. I stay or go with you."

Her face lights up.

"COME WITH ME!"

"Ah ah ah, not so fast bat."

She notices how uncomfortable he now sits.

"Shadow, what's up?"

_Tell her._

"Um."

"Shadow?"

_Tell. Her._

"Rouge… there's something I've kinda been suppressing since, well, since we got close."

Her ears perked up as Shadow seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Listen Rouge, you've been nothing but great to me, and I hope you feel the same about me, but I realized something tonight that I've been denying for years now."

She grabbed his hand, watching him ever so closely.

"Go on."

He averted his eyes away from hers, only for her to force him to look at her.

"I… I love you."

Shadows eyes widened almost as much as Rouges did once the words rolled off his tongue. At first he scared himself, did he truly mean it? But he knew deep down it was true, he hated seeing her with other people, but it's what made her happy, and that's all he cared about.

Rouge on the other hand didn't respond for a minute, she stared across at the ebony hedgehog, her eyes tearing up.

"I love you too." She pulls him into a deep hug, both embracing each other tightly. For Shadow, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, and for Rouge, she felt peace.

After a deep embrace, the two pulled away, Rouge keep her arms around Shadows neck.

"How long have you loved me?" She asks.

"Shit… hard to say, but the first time I knew I was really in love was when we kissed after I saved you from Eggman rigging his base to blow."

He smirked, she smiled, the two exchanging loving glances.

"I never told you, but me and Knuckles broke up because I realized the only reason I was with him was because I was using him to try and get over you… I never knew you liked me back… you're so hard to read Shady!"

Shadow was going to reply, but he couldn't help himself, he leaned in and Rouge followed, their lips crashing into each other, locking into a deep and passionate kiss, much like the one they shared years ago. After a few moments of a heated and passionate exchange, the two pulled away.

"Now you know." Shadow smirked, and much to Rouges happiness, he stood and grabbed her hand.

"Now, lets get some rest and tomorrow we can go looking for a new place to stay, together."

"Together!" She happily agreed.

The End.

_Hope you enjoyed, Ive been sooooo soooo busy with school and work recently, so I haven't released much of anything, but if you enjoyed, let me know, and if you wanna see more one shots, or maybe even a part 2 to this, let me know! Until next time :)_


End file.
